


When Time Stands Still

by kimlea94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Deutsch | German, F/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlea94/pseuds/kimlea94
Summary: This is a Oneshot I posted in 2011 as Mik on harrypotter-xperts.de.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Oneshot I posted in 2011 as Mik on harrypotter-xperts.de.

_One finds love only by stopping to search for it._  
  
Hogwarts lag vollkommen einsam und verlassen da. Die letzten Hinterbliebenen kauerten neben den leblosen Körpern ihrer Freunde, Brüder und Schwestern. Die schwere Stille der Trauer überschattete die Ländereien und ließ die Zeit stillstehen. Niemand wagte es, sich über den Sieg über das Böse zu freuen, zu präsent waren das Leid und die Verluste.  
Hermione schritt geistesabwesend den Schlosshof ab und wirbelte dabei Staub von den Trümmern auf. Sie fröstelte leicht, und das nicht von dem Wind, der an diesem noch frischen Morgen nach der Schlacht wehte. Wochenlang hatte sie das Ende des Versteckens und des Terrors herbeigesehnt, doch jetzt, da alles vorbei war, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
»Zukunft« war nichts weiter als ein Wort, das im Nebel des Ungewissen lag. Hatte es überhaupt einen Sinn, einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden?  
In den letzten Wochen hatte sie in ihrer Todesangst so ergeben an der Vorstellung eines gemeinsamen Lebens mit Ron festgehalten, dass keine Zeit zum Hinterfragen geblieben war. Nun wurde sie von Wermut erfüllt; schleichend wie die kühle Luft drang das Gift des Zweifelns in ihre Seele und drohte sie zu lähmen. Eisige Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
»Hermione?«  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, wandte sich aber nicht um. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen. »Ja, was gibt’s?« Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihre Stimme eine Nuance zu hoch klang.  
Er tat taktvollerweise so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. »Ron sucht dich«, erwiderte er vorsichtig.  
_Warum kommt er nicht selbst?_ Sie sprach die quälende Frage nicht aus, doch der Auserwählte deutete ihr Schweigen richtig. »Er wollte bei Mrs. Weasley bleiben. Sie ist nach allem, was passiert ist, natürlich ziemlich fertig.«  
»Natürlich.« Ihre Stimme brach. Unwillkürlich presste sie die Hände an ihren zierlichen Körper, als könnte sie ihn so davor bewahren, auseinanderzufallen.  
Sie hörte das leicht quietschende Geräusch seiner Schuhe, als er ein Stück näher an sie herantrat. »Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?« Er legte tröstend die Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
Hermione schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Jetzt musste sie sich ihm zudrehen, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, aber die Tränenspuren ließen sich nicht verwischen.  
»Möchtest du lieber alleine sein?« Er sah sie an und lächelte; es war ein Lächeln, das nichts schöner machte, aber Verständnis suggerierte.  
Plötzlich wusste sie, was zu tun war. Sie zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab (schneller, als Harry realisieren konnte) und murmelte gedämpft einen Zauberspruch. Kaum eine Minute später hielt sie ein zusammengerolltes Pergament in den Händen.  
»Das soll ich Ron geben, oder?« Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem, bis sie zögerlich nickte. »Danke, Harry.« Ihm entging der melancholische Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht; sie war seine beste Freundin.  
»Keine Ursache. Ich geh dann mal.« Verlegen fuhr er sich durch die Haare; fast hätte Hermione gelacht. Seine Frisur war einfach nicht zu bändigen.  
Als er aus ihrem Blick verschwand, verbot sich Hermione, über Rons Reaktion über ihren Brief, in dem sie ihre Beziehung beendete, nachzudenken.  
Es gelang ihr nicht.  
  


***

Der steife Gang, die aufrechte Haltung und die verbissenen Züge ließen Stolz und Triumph vermuten, doch seine Augen straften ihn Lügen. Das Hellgrau erschien noch farbloser, statt eines kalten Ausdrucks aber enthielten sie nur Leere.  
Der Junge lief und lief, ohne zu wissen, mit welchem Ziel und warum. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, als sich der Eisklumpen in seinem Magen weiter ausbreitete und wagte es nicht, sich nach hinten umzudrehen, aus Angst, seine Mutter könnte ihm gefolgt sein. Oder sein Vater. Daran wollte er besser nicht denken.  
Der Wind blies ihm die hellblonden Haare ins Gesicht, aber er erachtete es nicht als notwendig, sie wegzustreichen. Er war doch kein Mädchen.  
_Lucius Malfoy umkreiste seinen Sohn wie ein Bussard seine Beute. »Du bist nichts als ein Feigling«, spuckte er verächtlich aus._  
Dracos Miene blieb unverändert. »Ach ja? Als was würdest du dich _dann bezeichnen, Vater?«_  
»Du hast alles kaputtgemacht. Alles. Warum warst du nachgiebig, statt den senilen Alten aus dem Weg zu räumen, he?« Schallend hallte die Ohrfeige. Draco schwieg.  
»Lucius.« Narcissa legte ihrem zornbebenden Mann flehentlich die Hand auf den Arm. »Lass ihn in Ruhe, bitte. _Er kann doch nichts dafür.«_  
Doch der ehemalige Todesser sah sie nur gefühllos an. »Er kann doch nichts dafür _«, ahmte er sie in grotesk verzerrter Falsettstimme nach, das Gesicht zu einer gehässigen Grimasse verzogen. »Dein Sohn ist ein_ Mädchen. _Ein verdammtes kleines Mädchen!«_  
Draco musste bei dem Gedanken daran leise auflachen. Paradox. Der bittere Nachgeschmack, den er auf der Zunge spürte, wollte einfach nicht weichen. Er war niemals ein Mädchen, oh nein. Er nicht. Das könnte seinem »Vater« so passen. Heiße Wut stieg in ihm hoch, verlieh ihm neue Kraft.  
In diesem Moment bemerkte er sie.  
_Granger._  
Er hielt inne. Sie stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide und wirkte blass und übernächtigt, doch das änderte nichts an ihrer würdevollen, ja beinahe trotzigen Haltung. _Sie ist beinahe wie ich,_ dachte Draco – und war erschrocken darüber. Er trat unwillkürlich zwei Schritte zurück, als könnte er den seltsamen Gedanken auf diese Weise abschütteln. Hastig zwang er sich, sie nicht mehr anzusehen und weiterzulaufen.  
Seine Augen blieben an ihr haften. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare fielen in Wellen über ihre schmalen Schultern. Täuschte er sich oder wirkte sie verändert? Er schloss nervös und verwirrt die Augen, um sie auszublenden.  
_Bei Salazar, hoffentlich hat sie mich nicht bemerkt._

***

Hermione lauschte eine Weile den Vögeln, die ein Lied anstimmten. Für sie ging das Leben weiter. Ihr fiel ein, was ihre Mutter einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte:

_Die Zeit hält nicht an und wartet, bis jeder seine chaotischen Gedanken geordnet hat. Sie fließt unaufhaltsam, und niemand kann sagen, wohin sie führt._

Mum. Dad. Es schmerzte sie, an ihre Eltern zu denken mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht einmal mehr erkennen würden. Aber diese hatte ihr Gedächtnis verändert, um sie zu schützen – und eines Tages, das schwor sie sich feierlich, würde sie nach Australien reisen und ihnen die Erinnerung wieder zurückgeben.  
Aber wann? Hermione wusste es nicht. Der Zeitpunkt lag in so unerreichbarer Ferne … Jetzt hatte er keine Relevanz. Sie seufzte und hob den Kopf, nachdem sie ihre zerlaufenen Turnschuhe angeschaut hatte, ohne sie wirklich zu bemerken.  
Unvermittelt trafen ihre verlorenen Augen auf ein Augenpaar, das nicht minder verloren und sehr überrascht aussah. Oder war es Verlegenheit? Der Blick war ihr so fremd, dass sie keine Sekunde verstreichen ließ und instinktiv wegsah.  
_Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy starrte sie an – ohne lodernden Hass in den sonst so stechend grauen Augen? Das konnte nicht sein. Hermione blinzelte, das Bild jedoch änderte sich nicht.  
Als ob er das Gegenteil beweisen wollte, sagte er mit schneidender Stimme: »Guck woanders hin, Granger. Es gibt nichts zu sehen.« Doch sein Tonfall klang anders als sonst.  
»Das werde ich. Ich sehe keine Veranlassung, warum ich es nicht tun sollte – keine Angst.«

***

Draco spürte ihre Anspannung deutlich, die sie hinter ihrer kalten Höflichkeit zu verstecken suchte. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine nicht so offensichtlich war.  
Sie spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen – eine Angewohnheit, über die er sich stets lustig gemacht hatte, und mied seinen Blick. Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen, dass er all die Jahre ihre schlichte Schönheit nicht beachtet hatte?  
Moment. Granger und Schönheit. Das passte nicht zusammen. _Draco Malfoy,_ ermahnte er sich, _reiß dich am Riemen!_  
Irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, ihr eine Beleidigung entgegen zu schleudern. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, und ehe er sich’s versah, hörte er sich reden. »Nein, warte.« Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie bei seiner Bitte aufmerkte, und fühlte sich mit einem Mal ermutigt. Er fuhr fort, stockend, um passende Worte ringend. »Granger, ich – weißt du – ich … ich wollte das nicht.«  
»Was?« Sie sah ihn befremdlich an, doch ihre Augen wirkten heller.  
Er machte eine fahrige Handbewegung. »Mein Vater – er hält sehr viel auf seine reinblütige Abstammung.«  
»Ich verstehe.«

***

In Wahrheit verstand sie kein Wort, doch er gab ihr nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.  
»Es war von Anfang an klar, welchen – Weg ich einschlagen würde.« Er sah sie ernst an, und Hermione spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust. Sie setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber der Slytherin gebot ihr zu schweigen.  
»Als Sohn einer Todesserfamilie steht es außer Frage, dass man in die Fußstapfen der Eltern tritt.« Er verzog gequält das Gesicht. Seine Sprechgeschwindigkeit wurde nun schneller, als habe er die Befürchtung, sie könnte jeden Moment verschwinden. »Anfangs fand ich es toll, der Böse zu sein. Es hat mir einfach gefallen, in schockierte Gesichter zu gucken; ich habe mich überlegen gefühlt, war stolz auf mein reines Blut.«  
_Oh ja,_ dachte Hermione und erinnerte sich an das zweite Schuljahr, als er sie das erste Mal als »Schlammblut« beschimpft hatte, und wie fassungslos und verletzt sie gewesen war. Ron hatte sie rächen wollen, doch statt Malfoy hatte _er_ Schnecken gespuckt …  
Wie durch Watte vernahm sie seine Stimme. Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, wie geschmeidig sie klang, obgleich der rechtfertigende Ton Unsicherheit verriet. »Mein Vater hat immer wieder betont, wie wichtig unsere Familie für _ihn_ wäre.«  
Sie musste nicht nachfragen, von wem er sprach.  
»Ich geriet unter den Druck, ihm nachzueifern. Meine Anfeindungen wurden von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer; ich hab angefangen, denselben Hass auf Dumbledore zu entwickeln wie er. Ich war überzeugt davon, einen sehr guten Todesser abzugeben, aber meine Mutter wollte nichts davon wissen. Sie hatte Angst um mich.« Er machte eine Pause.  
»Dann hat mein Vater _ihn_ im Stich gelassen, als _er_ ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hätte. Die Strafe war hart.« Er bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick und sie erschauerte. »Sie traf _mich_.« Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und gab den Blick auf das verblassende Dunkle Mal frei. Sie zuckte zusammen. _Er ist tot,_ rief sie sich mühsam in Erinnerung.  
»Ich sollte nicht nur das Verschwindekabinett reparieren, um den anderen Todessern Zutritt zum Schloss zu verschaffen. Nein. Das war _ihm_ nicht genug.« Eine Träne glitzerte an seiner Wimper. »Ich sollte jemanden umbringen.«  
_Albus Dumbledore._ »Oh Draco«, flüsterte Hermione und spürte ihre eigenen salzigen Tränen. »Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie leid es mir tut.«  
Plötzlich wusste sie, was sich verändert hatte. Es waren ihre Gefühle für ihn.

***

_Sie hat mich Draco genannt._ Er spürte, wie er langsam erfasste, was vor sich ging. »Das ist nicht wichtig«, antwortete er mühsam beherrscht. »Alles, was ich wissen will, ist: kannst du mir verzeihen?« Er wagte sich so nah an sie heran, dass er ihren unregelmäßigen Atem spüren konnte.  
»Hermione.« Draco genoss es, ihren Vornamen auszusprechen. Sie schnappte nach Luft. »Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich habe nie an uns geglaubt.« Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. »Slytherin und Gryffindor – das war unmöglich. Ich habe meine Gefühle immer verdrängt, weißt du?«  
»Wa–« Er legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund. »Sch«, raunte er sanft und lächelte. »Ich liebe dich.«

***

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust pochte, als er den Kopf schief legte und seine Lippen auf ihre trafen. Die Zeit stand still. Hermione wurde von einer Flut aus Emotionen überwältigt. Seine Zunge tastete sich langsam vor, während er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie so fest an sich drückte, wie es möglich war. Sehnsuchtsvoll krallte sie ihre linke Hand in seine Haare, indes fuhr ihre rechte über seine muskulöse Brust.  
Sie hatte in ihm sich selbst wiedergefunden. Ron würde klarkommen.

* * *


End file.
